


company man

by ifreet



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fraser stared at the strange figure before him</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	company man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



Fraser stared at the strange figure before him: a man holding aloft something dangling from a cord and frowning at it. He wore a trench coat that flapped open to reveal a suit when the wind kicked up and would not have looked out of place on a corner of the streets of Chicago. In a snow covered field several degrees north of Chicago, however, he stood out -- and that without even considering the lack of tracks leading to him when the last snow fall had been two days prior.

"Are you lost?"

The man turned his head towards Fraser -- just his head, the rest of his body held unnervingly still. "No."

"Ah." A moment passed in silence. "Do you require assistance?"

"No." He turned his attention back to the small brassy object, lowered his hand. The set of his shoulders changed minutely, and he seemed smaller somehow. "I am looking for someone. He's not here."

Diefenbaker chose that moment to suggest the stranger return with them to camp, an obvious ploy to convince Fraser to break out the otherwise carefully allotted marshmallows and Fraser was prepared to tell him as much when the stranger replied, "Actually, I would not mind the company."


End file.
